A Different Story
by TheNocturnalAuthor
Summary: Being the new kid is hard for everyone. Moving to a new town, making new friends. But it's worst for Karkat Vantas, an outcast who likes many things that people find 'odd'. Though he meets another outcast by the name of Sollux Captor. Soon enough everything goes downhill. High school/Human-stuck. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so you've probably ran into this fanfiction...and. First chapters are always horrible, right? Okay. Well. Um...This is just a sort of introduction._

_And two things; I decided to make Nepeta and Karkat siblings since I'm using the Ancestors as guardians (Oh why not use the lusii? Because I'm different.) though not as just parents. Aunts, uncles, etc. Also, I love Ginger!Karkat and Albino!Karkat and Ginger!Nepeta. So what the fuck, I decided to make him have albinism (I'm probably the only one that does, sorry if you hate it.) and made Nepeta a ginger._

_Also I'm really sorry that they are so OOC. Karkat is just...bluh. He's an ass and caring AT THE SAME TIME._

_Anyway._

**Summery: **_Being the new kid is hard for everyone. Moving to a new town, making new friends. But it's worst for Karkat Vantas, an outcast who likes many things that people find 'odd'. Though he meets another outcast by the name of Sollux Captor. Soon enough everything goes downhill. High school/Human-stuck. T for language._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters to _Homestuck_, I do not own the animes that I have used or the story _My Immortal_. (Thank god.) So basically, I don't own anything but this plot. Good that we understand each other._

* * *

A sixteen year old boy flopped on the couch, sighing as he pushed his glasses up to look around the new living room. It wasn't home, it would _never _be home. He wanted to go back to his old friends, even if couldn't stand them some of the times. He missed Terezi, Gamzee, Tavros, Feferi, Eridan, Jade, hell even _Dave_. It wouldn't be the same; he was a socially awkward penguin who used internet memes in real life situations to describe his personality. He let out a groan as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

A girl bounced behind him, she seemed about a year younger than the boy and her ginger curls flew into her freckled face, well what curls you could see under her hat with cat ears on top of it. "Hey Karkitty!" she shouted, smiling at him. Then noticing something was wrong she frowned and cocked her head to the side," Are you okay? Are you sad?"

The boy with, hopefully, the nickname 'Karkitty' rolled his eyes and turned to face the girl," Nepeta, _nothing _is wrong, alright? Everything is fine and fucking dandy. Nope, nothing wrong with Karkat."

The girl- Nepeta- giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck," You're silly."

"You're annoying."

"Love you too, big brother!"

He sighed and slipped out of her hold, moving a bit for her to sit in _her _spot," Is everything unpacked?"

"Yep! Dad made sure, since tonight is anime night!" she squealed as she jumped over the back of the couch and sat beside Karkat.

He sighed and rolled her eyes," My turn to choose though."

"No _Ouran_!"

"But-"

"No. _Ouran_."

"It's my turn to choose," he pouted as he folded his arms.

"You _always_ choose that! I've picked _Death Note_,_ Fullmetal Alchemist_, and you just have to choose something _besides Ouran_! Nothing we've watched a gazillion times before, so _Clannad_ is out too," she folded her arms and glared at the boy. "And if you do choose something that we've watched before, I'll just make you watch _Tokyo Mew Mew_ again."

"Fuck! Fine, you win!" he threw his arms up in aggravation. "I swear, you're the most evil little girl _ever_. It's 'Oh look at her! She's so adorable!' to most people, but nope. Complete opposite. You should have a damn sign above your head saying 'Watch out! Watch out! The insane girl likes torturing people and a psychopath! Run away and save yourselves!'"

She started laughing in the middle of his rant, holding her stomach and falling off the couch. After a couple of minutes to regaining herself she smiled at him," You're so silly!"

"It's true. Every last bit." He rolled his eyes and sighed," Fine, I'll choose something besides rom-coms. How about that new one? _Durarara_, I think. We've already watched _Bacacano! _anyway."

"I heard that was a good one!" She smiled and took off her hat, only placing it on Karkat's head.

He turned to look at her, scowling a bit," What the fuck?"

"Now you really are Kar-_cat_! You have cat ears!"

"Nepeta, my naive little sister. It's. A. Goddamn. Hat."

The only thing that she did was smile and pat his head. Karkat groaned as he dragged the girl to the basement, getting on his computer and going to their usual website for anime night. "Okay," he began as he turned to her," It has twenty-four episodes. Each about thirty minutes long. So...that'll be twelve hours."

Nepeta looked over his shoulder," And it's five pm now...so we can finish by five in the morning!"

"Up for an all-nighter?"

"Yep!"

* * *

It was five in the morning. The credits of the last episode rolled across the screen.

Karkat turned to Nepeta, his eyes wide with shock. "Oh," he began.

"My," she said as she turned to him, the same expression on her face.

"Fucking."

"GOD!" the two screamed together.

Karkat leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head," That Shizuo. _That Shizuo._"

Nepeta giggled and took her hat off of Karkat's head," Of course you would like him, you both have anger issues! You'd probably throw a vending machine at Dave if you could!" She smiled and twirled in her computer chair," I so ship Shizuo with Izaya!"

"You're fucking with me, aren't you? There's _no _possible way you could ship Shizuo with Izaya. They don't even _like _each other!"

"New OTP!"

"Nepeta!"

"I will go down with this ship!"

"Ugh!" he shouted, slamming his head on the desk.

"Time to update my shipping blog!"

"No! I will not be in here when you update your shipping blog. Because then I'll see pictures of _our friends _on there, because you 'ship' them together." He sighed as he got up from his chair, walking upstairs. A yawn escaped his mouth as he rubbed his eyes and went into the kitchen.

"About time you came out from the dark," his dad chuckled, holding a cup of coffee.

Karkat rolled his eyes," You know it happens every Saturday. Just part of our daily routine-"

"And it'd be hell if you didn't keep the routine going. Why do you think I worked on the basement first?"

"Yeah, yeah. What are you doing up so early? You're never out of bed before eight on a Sunday," the boy sighed, jumping up to sit on the counter. "I'm too short for this."

The man chuckled and stood up to sit beside his son," You say that about everything," he ruffled Karkat's hair.

"Hahaha. My hair is already a damn mess, do you have to mess it up more?" Karkat grumbled.

"And you should watch your language, young man," Mrs. Vantas spoke up as she walked into the kitchen. "And get off the counter, we prepare food there."

"Yes ma'am," the boy groaned and jumped down. "And before you ask where Nepeta is, she's updating her shipping blog _again. _I think she could stay in the dark forever. She'll become so obsessed with Tumblr and her shipping that she'll just live in the basement as a hermit. And then make friends on the internet that love her fanart of two guys making out while writing the next shittest fanfiction after _My Immortal_!"

"Language," Mrs. Vantas stated as she folded her arms.

"Seems like you should go to bed," Mr. Vantas chuckled at his son's rant.

"I agree with that statement. I'll get my clothes ready for tomorrow later. Damn it, school will be hell tomorrow," Karkat grumbled, as he trudged up the stairs. As he fell on the bed, he could barely keep his eyes open and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat sighed as he woke up and reached out to find his phone. He grabbed it and flipped it open. Yes, flipped. He kept the old fashion, out of style flip phone because he didn't really like cell phones.

The clock read 5:00 pm. Karkat grabbed his glasses and turned to look out the window, sunlight still coming in. _I could probably go on a walk._

He jumped up and changed into some decent clothes, grabbing a pullover and putting it on. "Stupid mutation. Something in the universe must hate me. Whether it be God or karma." He washed his face and looked in the mirror. Red eyes looked back at him. Same pale skin, same light hair, same red eyes, same bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

He heaved a sigh as he exited his room, his hands in his pullover pocket. "Hey Mom, I'm going out!" he yelled down the stairs and walking into the kitchen to see his mother cooking. "I'll be home before dinner, just going to take a walk."

The woman kept her attention on the food, acknowledging her son," Alright, don't be late. You have school tomorrow."

Karkat sighed as he leaned against the counter," Yeah, I'm aware, you've said it just about a hundred times. Now, I have to call Terezi and Gamzee, you know them and they worry when I don't call or text them in a twenty-four hour period."

"Don't forget you have violin practice after school tomorrow."

"Wait a second, you already found another teacher?"

"Yes I did, you're welcome."

"Thanks Mom!" Karkat smiled as he pecked the woman on the cheek. "Alright, I'm going now."

Nepeta walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes as she heard the last words escape Karkat's mouth," Don't get kidnapped Karkitty."

"Thanks for the amazing advice, Nep."

"You're welcome!"

"Sarcasm intended," Karkat mumbled, rolling his eyes as he walked out of the house. He flipped open his phone, as he dialed the oh so familiar number of his ex-girlfriend. He placed it to his ear as he walked down the sidewalk, not glancing at the houses he walked past.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three ring-

_"About time you called!"_

"About time you answered!"

_"Well, I'm so sorry Karkles. I was in the middle of witnessing a hanging!"_

"Oh and again with the horrible nickname! Terezi, you don't have to keep reminding me of Tavros' fucking mistake from _second grade_!"

_"Well someone is being more of a crab than usual. You should change your name to Karcrab since you don't really act like a cat."_

"Shut up. I've heard the same thing from Nepeta."

_"Okay, change of topic! How do you like it there? Met anyone yet?"_

"No, I've been in our basement all night with a fangirl."

A cackle came from the other line, and Karkat just rolled his eyes. "You know, you sound like an insane, psychopathic murderer with that laugh. Oh wait, that's right you already are! You love to hang the stuffed dragons for no goddamn reason!"

_"Senator Lemonsnout was guilty!"_

"Isn't that the name of your guide dog?"

_"Maybe. But I got it from my scalemate."_

"You're fucked up."

_"We've established that. Blame the car accident that had me blinded! It fucked my brain up and other shit."_

"No, even before the car accident you were fucked up. You're the stereotypical 'blind chick that wants to torture and kill everyone'. I hope your aunt is happy with her niece."

_"Oh you don't have room to talk, preacher kid. You have the mouth of a sailor! What have _your _parents said about that, hmm?" _And he just knew she had that smirk on her face.

"Shut it, Pyrope. How has everyone been since we left?"

_"Well, Gamzee finally got together with Tavros. So you can tell Nepeta that ship has sailed. Eridan and Feferi broke up again, so expect a phone call from fishboy. Hmm, Dave is being a dick like usual but he asked me out. Oh and Gamzee dropped out, though we knew it would happen sooner or later."_

"I should call my worst best friend, ask about his new boyfriend and shit."

_"Do you still have feelings for him?"_

"Not really, I told him about my feelings before you and I got together and he just said he didn't feel the same."

_"Well when are you going to get a boyfriend? Or are you still wanting another girlfriend?"_

"Seeing as my last two relationships with girls have been complete shit, I don't think I want another girlfriend. Jade was just too...clingy I guess. And, you're just batshit insane."

_"You could come back here and have a hate-date with Dave!"_

"Hell to the fucking no."

_"Aww, but even he misses you! It was boring without all your yelling and smart-ass-ness Friday!"_

"Tell everyone I miss them too. Ugh, I don't know if I'll ever make new friends. I told you I'm a socially awkward penguin!"

_"Yes, you are. But you'll be fine. Dave's half-sister lives down there, along with Jade's cousin. And didn't you say you moved there to see your cousin also? Plus my step sister, Vriska. And if you meet that spider bitch, tell her I said she can fuck herself."_

"Well, yeah. We did move here to be closer to Kanaya. And really? Small world, I guess. But will do about your step sister."

"_I'll let you go now so you can call your worst best friend! Bye Karkles!_"

"Stop with the nickname!" And then there was the dial tone.

"God damn idiotic, blind fucking-GAH!" before he could finish his stupid rant, he had fallen on his ass. "God damn it. What the hell?" he looked up as he rubbed his backside.

He couldn't get a good look at the guy, the sun blocked his vision. Though he heard a snicker, and the person spoke," Ehehehe. Apparently with glasses you're still blind." And imagine that, he had a lisp, the most annoying lisp ever too. The offender held out his hand," Need help?"

"Well no shit. You're the one who caused me to fall," Karkat reached for the outstretched hand and pulled himself to his feet.

He got a better view at the guy. He was much taller than Karkat, though that wasn't any surprise with being only five-foot-two. But this guy, he just looked like he was five-foot-eight.

He also wore glasses and was as skinny as a stick. And apparently Asian, with his black hair, but extremely pale like he never went out.

_And attractive _a voice in the back of his head spoke.

Right then and there, Karkat could have banged his head against anything that was solid and could give him a concussion. _No, do not think those thoughts, Karkat Vantas._

"What are you staring at?" God, the damn lisp. Karkat realized after a minute that the boy's eyes were two different colors.

"Your eyes. They're so damn weird." And they were, so it wasn't a lie. One was blue and the other was hazel.

"You're one to talk, albino," he smirked, but pointed to his eyes," heterochromia."

"Oh great, more long words that I could care less about."

"More?"

Karkat heaved a sigh," My ex-girlfriend gave me a lecture about how she had 'synethesia'. This disorder that allows her to taste and smell colors, though she's legally blind so she likes having it. Wait, why am I telling this to a complete fucking stranger?"

The boy shrugged, "I was going to say the same thing. Anyway I'm Sollux Captor." The way he pronounced his name came out as 'Tholluxth'.

"Karkat. I just moved in," he grumbled out.

A smile came on Sollux's face," So you're the new people who moved in. I guess you'll be going to school tomorrow?"

"For the love of god, WOULD YOU STOP USING THE LETTER 'S'? THAT LISP IS SO FUCKING ANNOYING. IT'S WORST THAN MY SISTER'S SQUEALING!" Karkat shouted as he balled his hands into fist, his nails digging into his hands.

"No need to flip your shit."

"No, I have every right to flip my shit! Your fucking annoying lisp is exactly the reason why I flip my shit."

"You mad, bro?"

It took a moment for Karkat to realize where he got that phrase and then crossed his arms across his chest," Well...maybe you're not_so_bad..."

"You're not so bad yourself. If you get over the entire short-ness shit."

"Making fun of my height, lispy?"

"That and your temper."

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, I'm straight," Sollux replied laughing. Though Karkat felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart. _What the hell? No, I just met him. I_ can't_feel that way towards him._

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY! GAH! You know what, forget it. Let's start over," Karkat heaved a sigh as he held out his hand. "Karkat Vantas."

Sollux grasped his hand, and there was a shock of energy going through Karkat's body. Not a bad kind, the kind that you get when you touch the person you have a crush on. "Sollux Captor."

_No, get those thoughts out of your head_!

"Well, I should get going. Nice meeting you Captor."

"Nice meeting you too KK."

"KK?"

A shrug," Easier to say."

Karkat didn't reply, just gave him the finger as he turned around to walk to his house.

Sollux shouted after him," Do you have a Pesterchum?"

Turning back around, he cocked an eyebrow before saying," Um...yeah. It's carcinoGeneticist."

"Alright, I'll see you later KK."

Karkat heaved a sigh as he pulled out his all the thoughts in his head were about the boy he just met.

_Get those out of your head._

_No, you like him. Don't deny it to yourself._

"Fuck everything," he grumbled as he put his phone back in his pocket. Forgetting to call Gamzee as fifty million thoughts ran through his head.


	3. Chapter 3

_So, guys. I see you found the third chapter. It's okay, I suppose. Not my favorite._

_Can anyone tell I ship Solkat and Karezi both so hard?_

_And sorry it skips so much around and that everyone is so OOC. OTL_

_WHOO FOR PRE-SCRATCH TROLLS. WHICH IS ONLY MEENAH AND ARANEA! :D Hussie, I want to know PreScratch!Vantas. :u_

_I also got a bit too italic-happy. _

_Anyway._

**Disclaimer:** _Yes, putting in another disclaimer. Because I added a bit of Broadway Karkat! :D I do not own BK, they belong to Zanney. I'm a huge fan of her and and I'm sad she deleted her Off-BK Tumblr._

* * *

_A twelve-year-old Karkat sighed as he stood under the awning, his hood raised as rain begun to pour and his violin case clasped in both hands. His thoughts went to the night as he knew his recital was going to come up. _What if I'm horrible? What if no one comes? _he sighed._

_"Hey Karkat! Snap out of your daydream and come on! My parents are here," a brunette girl shouted as she grabbed Karkat's arm and dragged him to a car. He could hear her crocs squelch under her feet and his only thoughts were _why the fuck does she even wear those things?

_After he few moments he shouted out a," Gah!" as he stumbled from being suddenly dragged and glared at the girl," Terezi! I can walk!"_

_"Apparently not! You were just standing there!" Terezi cackled as she got into her seat._

_Karkat got on the other side, placing his violin on the floorboard at his feet as he buckled his seat belt. Soon, the four were on the road, with Mr. Pyrope driving._

_The boy turned to look at Terezi and mumbled," Seat belts save lives." He was use to the family and their lack of protection when it came to cars, but with the thunderstorm he was terrified._

_Terezi shrugged," And they also restrict breathing. You've rode with us plenty of times, stop worrying."_

_He folded his arms and turned towards the front," Thanks for the ride, Mr. Pyrope. Mom is at Nepeta's doctor appointment and Dad said he would be working a little later. They should be at the recital though."_

_Mrs. Pyrope turned to face him, a smile on her face," It's alright dear, we understand. And your mother told us as she dropped your outfit."_

_"Yeah, your mother is way ahead of you Karkles!" Terezi shouted as she let out another laugh._

_"Be nice, Terezi."_

_"It's just Karkat, we're sworn rivals even when he's my boyfriend!"_

_A blush appeared on Karkat's face as he looked out the window, muttering a," Shut up, Pyrope."_

_"See and he's blushing! Didn't deny it!"_

_The rain started to pour down harder and faster as lightning streaked across the sky. There was thunder in the distance and Karkat reached over to cling to Terezi's arm._

_Mr. Pyrope sighed as he continued to stare at the road," I can't see anything."_

_"Pull over dear," the woman spoke as she kept a closer look through the windshield._

_Though before the man could pull over to the side, they were swerving across the road._

_Terezi was screaming in his ear and he was shaking her," Terezi! Terezi!"_

_"Karkat. Karkat. _Karkat!"

The next thing he knew he was bolting upright, trying to catch a breath.

"Sweetheart" his mother soothed as she ran a hand through the boy's hair. "It's alright, you're here in your room."

"I never have that nightmare anymore," he sighed as he turned over to put his face in his pillow and screamed.

His mom sighed as she continued to run her hand through his hair," It's alright. Do you need to call Terezi?"

He didn't reply, he just reached out his hand for his phone. As he felt the phone being put in his hand and footsteps retreat, he sat up and rubbed his face, dialing Terezi's number.

The next thing he knew was her yelling," _Fuck Karkat! It's four in the morning!"_

He didn't note on the time, pulling his knees to his chest and mumbled out," I had the nightmare again..."

_"Aww, poor wittle Karkles had the weck nightmare again," _she spoke in baby voice, mocking him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose," Terezi, please."

_"Okay, okay. So why did you call me? Do I need to remind you _it's four in the fucking morning!" she shouted in his ear as he pulled the phone away from him.

"I always call you after the nightmare. I don't like it here, that's the first time I've had it in months."

_"Well counting that you don't _sleep_ properly for months, I'm surprised. And don't you usually have a romcom playing when you sleep?"_

"Yeah, but my room is upstairs now. And not near the living room."

He heard a sigh and a yawn," _Can we talk about this later? I'm tired!"_

"Please Terezi."

A groan came from her, and he knew she was getting irritated,_" Alright. What's your name?"_

"Karkat Vantas," he rolled his eyes as they went over their normal routine when he had his nightmare.

_"How old are you? What grade are you going in?"_

"I'm sixteen and going into the eleventh grade."

_"How old is your sister? What grade is she going in?"_

"She's fifteen and going in the ninth grade. She started late when we found out she had autism and Mom thought she couldn't learn like other kids."

_"Tell me your favorite Disney movie."_

"_The Lion King_."

_"Why?"_

"Well, it's based off the Shakespeare play _Hamlet, _Simba is an amazing character who starts out a kid and acts like he knows everything and will be king and not have any worries. He's still selfish though after he runs away when Scar kills Mufasa, though he knows the world is cruel and bad things do happen to good people.

"When he meets Timon and Pumbaa he sees a new look on life, not worry about what comes at you in the future. Forget the past and keep it in the past. Though Nala changes that and tells him what happens back at Pride Rock. They get together and he finally realizes he has to get over _his _problems and save the kingdom."

_"Feeling better?"_

"A little."

_"A little means no to you," _another sigh came from her. _"Do you think you could go play your...nevermind that's the reason why the wreck happened. Ugh, Karkat! I want to sleep!"_

"Terezi, you're my best friend."

_"You're acting like a baby."_

"Shut up. I hope you step on a lego," he grumbled out.

_"I'm helping you! How about that Taylor Swift parody that you wrote about us? You always feel better after that one."_

"But that's when we were dating!"

_"We only broke up because you couldn't deal with long-distance relationships."_

"Fine! But I'm not doing the beginning. Only the bridge and chorus," he snapped as he went over the lyrics in his head.

He nodded a bit and begun singing in the speaker,"_ Well he wears felt suits, and I wear turtlenecks. He's a cool kid and I'm a mutant reject. Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find, that what you're sniffing for has been here the whole time._

"_If you can sense that I'm the one who understands you. Don't matter if you're blind; Terezi you'll see you belong with me. You belong with me_," he let out a sigh as he thought about the song he wrote about a year ago.

A cackle came from the other line," _Best way to ask a girl out! I still love your little 'Broadway Karkat' bit you do. Your sparkly pink sequence outfit is adorable."_

"I didn't come up with outfit! Nepeta did! And we changed it anyway."

_"Yeah, yeah. Now let me sleep. School is in like two hours."_

"You can sleep. I'll just go take a shower and watch a movie."

_"Alright. Have fun!"_

"Oh and Terezi, thanks. For everything."

_"You're welcome. I like you without your guard up and being all sweet and childish. Now, bye!"_

"Bye," he muttered as he closed his phone. He always liked talking to Terezi, even if she was fucking insane. Rubbing his face he walked downstairs to one of the bathrooms.

He knew if he wanted a hot shower he'd have to be the first one to the bathroom, which usually happened with his insomnia. Nepeta always got mad as she was usually the last and left with the coldest shower.

* * *

After he cut the water off, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He ran a hand through his still damp hair as he walked into the kitchen.

A chuckle came from the table," I hope you're not wearing _that_ to school," his mom said.

Karkat shook his head. "I could. I mean, I'm so hot and I'd get attention from all the girls. Maybe some guys too," he opened the refrigeration and pulled out the milk carton, taking a drink of the carton itself.

"Your gaydar is going off, hun," she joked and she swatted his head. "And we drink from that, we do not need your saliva in our drinks."

"First of all," he turned to face her, rubbing his head," never say 'gaydar' again. People over eighteen do _not _say that, I mean I know you don't care that I'm pansexual. But please for all that is humanity _don't say it. _I think the universe may explode if you do." He sighed and placed the milk on the counter," And fine. No need to hit me."

He grabbed a cup and poured himself some of the drink. Then putting the carton back in the refrigerator and gulped down the drink. He heard a sigh from his mother and turned to glance at her," Yeah?"

"You should get more sleep."

"I got five hours."

"That's not enough for a teenager," she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"It's fine, Mom." He groaned and rubbed his forehead," I just took a shower."

"And now you should go put on some clothes."

"Aw, but towels are in style now."

"Karkat."

He smiled a bit," Joking, joking. And could you dye my hair quickly? Please? You said you'd do it last night."

She lifted her eyebrow and gave a small smile," Are you sure you want to though? You have school in about three hours."

"Let me skip and we can do it," he placed his hands together.

"No, you're going to school. You missed a week before-"

"We were packing _and _moving!"

"And you're not missing anymore days. Go get the dye."

"The Disciple is a demanding, evil witch today," he muttered under his breath as he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Karkat stood in front of his new high school, Nepeta at his side. He wasn't wearing his glasses, his eyes were brown thanks to colored contacts, and his hair was brunette.

"Karkitty looks es-purr-ly handsome today! Nepeta wonders why he decided to change his a-purr-ance furr no reason!"

"Nepeta, I know you're nervous but Mom said you had to stop with the talking in third person and the overusing of cat puns. Please, just calm down and let's get inside the hell hole, shall we?"

Nepeta nodded quickly and stood in place as Karkat walked ahead of her. He glanced back at the girl and raised an eyebrow," Are you coming?"

"Nepeta is a scaredy-cat."

"Fuck," he muttered as he ran a hand down his face. "Nepeta, c'mon! Kanaya is here. You'll be fine."

She looked down at the ground and Karkat growled a bit. He knew she didn't mean it, but he always got pretty annoyed quickly with her being so scared about new things. So yeah, he was a bit scared also but she was always over the top dramatic.

He held out his hand and gave her a small smile, a slight gesture but she knew he was trying to help her. She grasped his hand and they went inside together.

"You know, you could make a new friend Nepeta. And it won't just be you and me."

"Maybe Karkitty can make a new furr-end too! Claws he's always so lonely."

"Nope, I'm an asshole who can never make friends."

"But he's furr-ends with everyone from our old school! Even Dave!"

"I am not friends with Dave. He and I are so fucking far from friends it's not even funny. Oh wait, yes it is. It is so humorous how much we hate each other that we could say we have a hate-crush. Let's just make these silly quadrants for humans! Oh you know, one where you love someone, one where it's your best friend, one where you just can't stand a sight of someone."

"And one where you'd have someone to make sure no one got hurt with another enemy!"

"We're dorks."

"You notice that _now?_" she giggled as she pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper and stared at it for a minute. "I have a computer class first period," she pouted and turned to Karkat.

"You calm enough to go to class?"

"But what if people pick on me because I'm not normal."

A sigh came from Karkat as he stood in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders," No one is 'normal', Nepeta. There is no definition of 'normal'. We're all different in some form, physically _and_ mentally. Autism makes you different in a good way. Your art is amazing because of that."

Nepeta nodded as he placed a quick kiss on her forehead, being one of the few to actually see Karkat's sweet side. He smiled slightly as he looked down at her schedule," What lunch do you have?"

She glanced at the schedule quickly and looked back up at him," um...third."

He pulled his schedule out of his pocket and looked over it quickly. _Great, biology first period. That'll be fan-fucking-tastic_. "Alright, we have the same lunch together. I'll see you then, so save me a table." She gave a quick nod and begun walking to her class cautiously.

He grumbled to himself as he began walking to the classroom. The first bell hadn't rung yet and when he walked in a few people scattered around talking to their friends. The first person he noticed was Sollux sitting on a desk and talking to a girl with long brown hair.

He walked to the two and tapped Sollux on the shoulder," Nice to see you again, Tholluxth."

He peered over his glasses, looking at Karkat before asking," Do I know you...?"

"Well, duh! Karkat, you know the guy you made fall on their ass yesterday?"

"Oh KK! Though your hair is brown, and so are your eyes," he lisped as he looked towards the girl.

Karkat rolled his eyes," Well, sorry to introde. I just found someone I knew here and decided to talk to them."

"It's fine, KK this is Aradia. AA this is Karkat."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Are you two dating or something?"

"Why of course!" Sollux smirked as he placed a quick kiss on Aradia's cheek.

Karkat frowned a bit and sat in a desk beside Aradia. _Fuck._

* * *

School dragged by, but it was soon lunch time. He found out he had biology and English, first and third period, with Sollux and Aradia both. While also sharing a computer class seventh period with Sollux. (He'd never get a break from that kid.) He also met Rose Lalonde officially in his art class which was second period.

He grumbled to himself as he exited his History class and headed for the cafeteria. He looked around, scanning for that blue hat he knew so well. Then someone called behind him," Hey KK!"

He turned to the voice and saw Sollux, Aradia, Rose, Nepeta, and a few other people sitting at the table in the back. A pale boy with black hair, dorky glasses, and buck teeth - _and he looks a bit like Jade -_ sat beside a girl who was tanner and had black hair, but a few teal streaks in it. _God, that's something Terezi would do_ he thought to himself as he turned to the third stranger. He was sitting beside Nepeta and seemed like he was comforting the girl. He wore a scratched up sunglasses and his hair reached his shoulder and you couldn't help but _stare _at his muscles.

He let out a groan and walked over to the table," I'm guessing you're inviting me to sit here?"

Kanaya lifted an eyebrow," Karkat, Nepeta is clearly sitting with us and we thought you would also like to. As she is your younger sister, though I can notice her obvious discomfort."

Nepeta looked at Karkat for a second before shifting her gaze to the tabletop. Karkat rolled his eyes as he sat in between Nepeta and Kanaya, heaving a sigh as he looked around the table," Well, I'll introduce myself first. I'm Karkat."

The buck toothed kid laughed a bit," Karkat? Like _car _and _cat?_ Beep, beep meow!"

A frustrated groan came from said boy as he slammed his head on the table," Why does everyone do that?"

"Because that's your name!" the boy smiled even wider.

"Fine then what's _your _name?"

"John Egbert, best prankster in all the universe! I'm also in your English class."

A snort came from Karkat as he looked up," Egbert? More like Egderp."

The girl rolled her eyes and leaned forward," I'm Vriska, though I'm a senior."

"Vriska...that sounds familiar. Oh! Terezi said something about you."

"Terezi? _Terezi Pyrope?_ That little blind freak who caused my dad to die? Well whatever she had to say, I don't want to hear it."

"First of all, it was _my_ recital that caused the accident. And secondly, she said to go fuck yourself. Her words, not mine so don't murder the messanger. God you're worst than Feferi's sister Meenah!"

"Weeeeeeeell, I'm terribly sorry. Meenah," she laughed a bit before pushing her hair out of her eye," she's my sister's roommate. Her name is Aranea."

"Screw you."

"That's John's job."

"Vriska!"

"Moving on," Rose spoke up.

Karkat rolled his eyes and looked at the guy sitting beside his sister," Who are you?"

"I have no business to discussing with you," were his only words before he went silent again.

Nepeta glanced up at him, and let out a small smile," Equius, he's my brother," she turned to Karkat," some bullies were being mean to Nepeta and he beat them up!"

John looked at the two, mouth opened in shock," Wait. _Brother?_ But you two look nothing alike!"

Rose sighed," John, did you not hear Kanaya speak to Karkat about how he was related to Nepeta?"

"Karkitty likes to dye his hair," Nepeta whispered as she continued to stare at the table, tracing the design on top of it.

Karkat scowled as he turned to John," Good job, genius. Really, you should get the award for Most-Oblivious-Fucking-Moron-On-The-Face-Of-The-Universe-And-Any-Universe-That-Is-Far-Beyond-Our-Reach!"

The boy smiled," Your insults are nothing."

Karkat flipped him off before burying himself in a book, not talking to any other people for the rest of lunch. Though every once in a while, he'd peek up at Sollux to see him wrap his arm around Aradia or kiss her.

_Goddamn it._


	4. Chapter 4

_Whoo for the fourth chapter. The real fourth chapter. I haven't gotten an actual chance to brainstorm about this chapter at all. Just a spur of the moment and I wanted to make sure I updated before this weekend was over._

_GUYS. I WISH I COULD THANK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU INDIVIDUALLY. BUT THAT'S A SHIT TON OF PMS AND I'M LAZY. SO THANK YOU SO MUCH, EVERYONE. I MEAN IT FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY YOU LIKE THIS SO MUCH._

_You guys. I'm going to not try to even use the insult "fuckass" in this fanfiction. I'll probably use 'dumbdumb' once because that is actually canon, but so is fuckass. But not every single line. xD_

_WHOO FOR ANCESTORS. I JUST LOVE THEM ALL. I WANT A STORY JUST ABOUT THEM. Well...a story about Signless, Dolorosa, Psiioniic, and Disciple. _

_Another fandom of mine is TLK. I've been in that fandom since I was four. Not even knowing what a fandom is. xD_

_BUT HAVE FUN READING THIS SHITTY CHAPTER. SORRY THAT THEY'RE ALL OOC. I'LL TRY AND GET BETTER LATER._

_I need to add more of the characters. :u_

_And I may go on hiatus. Maybe until Hussie updates._

_OH YEAH. GUYS. YOU SHOULD TOTES GO TO askkarkatvoice. tumblr .com_

_CASE IS SO FUCKING AMAZING. I'VE BEEN LISTENING TO HIM ALL DAY._

_You guys probably don't want to listen to my rambling, do you?_

_I'm sorry. I have no one to talk to._

_Just here. Have another chapter._

* * *

Karkat sighed as he kept his gaze on the ground, occasionally kicking a rock. He looked over at Nepeta before saying," I really need a car."

"But walking is fun," she smiled as she looked up at the sky. "It's really pretty today, don't you think so?"

"Who fucking cares? I don't, that's for sure. Let me stay inside the house, not having to deal with the fucking idiots that grace their presences, flaunting the hell hole known as school where they don't even give a rat's ass about the educat-"

"You're ranting again," Nepeta interrupted him quickly.

He groaned in frustration as he rubbed his face," God, I'm worst then Kanaya."

"No one can be badder then Kanaya!"

"'Badder' isn't a word."

"It is now!"

Karkat shook his head as the two continued to walked down the sidewalk. That was before Nepeta ran across the road.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Karkat shouted as he ran after her.

She held up a black cat," It's a kitty! C'mon let's take it home!"

He sighed as he petted the cat's head," I dunno..."

She pouted as she held it close to her," Please?"

"It's Mom and Dad's decision."

Before he could even respond, Sollux walked up to the two before saying," Funny that you like cats."

"You know eavesdropping isn't nice, Captor. And you're just amused that the last three letters of my name coincidentally sounds like 'cat'."

"Who said I was nice?"

"Just stop talking, Lord Lisp-A-Lot."

Nepeta stomped her foot and held the cat up in Karkat's face," Karkitty!"

Before another word could escaped Karkat's mouth, Sollux started sneezing and backed away from the cat," You should keep the devilbeast away from me, NP."

"You don't have to be around, silly!" She smiled and held the cat close again.

Karkat glared at her, but started walking again, Nepeta skipping behind him. Sollux walked beside him, his hands in his pockets as he looked at the ground.

"So," Karkat finally spoke up, glancing over at Sollux," why aren't you with Aradia?"

"She wanted to go to the graveyard for research. History project," he shrugged a bit.

Karkat nodded a bit," Great explanation there Sollux. I think you like using as little words as possible when explaining things." He pulled his backpack closer to him before groaning," God damn it. I'm freezing."

"How are you freezing?"

"Maybe because it's fucking October."

"And you didn't grab a jacket, why?"

"Maybe I forgot! Why can't you shut your trap, Captor?"

Sollux rolled his eyes as he took off his own hoodie, handing it to Karkat," Just take it. I don't want to hear your bitching."

"_My_ bitching?"

"Yes, _your _bitching."

Karkat flipped him off before putting on the hoodie," God damn, Captor. This thing is huge on me."

"Maybe if you weren't so short."

"Maybe if you weren't so tall!"

A smirk came on the boy's face before he stopped in his tracks, causing Karkat and Nepeta to stop also," Well here's my house, see you later KK," Sollux waved at the two before walking into the house.

Nepeta smiled at Karkat as the two started walking again, still holding the cat," I so ship you two together."

Karkat's face shaded a slight pink as he looked away," Shut up."

"You like him, don't you?" Nepeta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"But you won't stop staring at him."

"Doesn't mean I like him."

"Don't lie to me. I'm the shipping queen! I know when a ship will sail or sink in an instant," she smiled at him as he glared at the ground.

"Keep your mouth shut."

"Lips are sealed," she brought her hand to her lips, making a zipping motion and threw her hand over her shoulder.

Karkat simply nodded and walked in their own house, taking off her shoes and putting his backpack on a hook. "Mom, Dad, we're home," he shouted as he walked into the living room.

"Hello Karkat," Rose spoke up from her seat on the couch, and sitting beside her was of course Kanaya.

He raised an eyebrow at the girl before declaring," And what are _you _doing here?"

"Ah, I must have not mentioned it at lunch. I'm your violin teacher."

"And I must ask Karkat," Kanaya spoke up as she glanced at the hoodie," why did you steal Sollux's jacket?"

Karkat down at the jacket before mumbling out," I didn't steal it, I was cold and he let me borrow it."

"Well isn't that adorable," Rose spoke, sarcasm biting her words. She grabbed her violin case that was at her feet before standing up," but we must leave at six. Kanaya and myself are going on a date."

Nepeta looked at the three before waving slightly and walking down the stairs to the basement. Karkat groaned as he walked up the stairs to his room, grabbing his violin case and lying it on his bed. He positioned his music stand in front of him and opened the case, pulling out the violin and bow.

After he prepared the bow, he placed the violin on his collarbone and placed the bow on the strings. He looked at his sheet music and started playing the one on top. Well more like _trying_ to play. The sound that came from his instrument wouldn't exactly be called 'music'.

Rose and Kanaya covered their ears and Nepeta ran to his room shouting," Karkat, what sounds like a cat dying?!" and they could tell she was obviously in tears.

He sighed as he placed the bow and instrument back in the case, sinking on his bed with his head in his hands," Fucking shit. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Someone is love-strucked," He heard Kanaya's teasing voice, and then the bed dip a bit from the extra weight. A hand was on his shoulder before she whispered," You can talk about it."

He shook his head," I don't like anyone."

"Sollux," Rose declared.

"_Especially _not Sollux."

"It feels like a furnace in the house, and you are still wearing his hoodie. You were glaring at Aradia all during lunch. You get this smile on your face when you two have a conversation, and you're generally happier around him. You don't like him, you _love _him," though his head was still in his hands, he could just hear that smirk in her tone.

He glared up at her," I just met him!"

"Don't you remember when we were young?" Kanaya questioned as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders," You see, Sollux's father is long-time friends with both of your parents. Sollux, Nepeta, you, and myself would play together everyday," she chuckled a bit," and before you two moved, you kissed him. It was quite adorable."

"How come I don't remember this?!" he shouted as he buried his head in his hands, his pale cheeks burning red.

He felt her shrug," You were young, it's no surprise you don't remember."

Rose raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly," Well that is quite adorable. Is there a picture?"

"Grandmother has one."

"Oh shoot me now," he groaned as he climbed to the top of his bed, burying his head in his pillow.

He heard Rose chuckle," Karkat, let's try the violin again. Maybe get your mind _off _the boy you're obviously in love with."

"No, let me die here."

"Stop being a drama queen," Kanaya sighed and he felt his legs being pulled, next second he was on the floor.

He rubbed her head," I'm _not_ being a drama queen!"

"Obviously not, though you won't confess your love about this boy and you probably want to hide in your room for the rest of your life."

"Yeah well I could say the same thing about girls."

"Why don't you two just start practicing before this argument turns into World War three?"

Rose nodded as she opened her violin case that was on the floor and Karkat positioned his own again.

"You have a _Lion King_ violin sheet music?" Rose inquired as she looked at one of his sheet music books on the floor.

Karkat looked at her and nodded," Yeah, you can deal wi-"

"Why don't we try the song _Be Prepared_? Just for warm-ups."

"Okay, sure whatever," he sighed as he stood beside Rose.

* * *

It was five-thirty and Karkat was playing random notes as Kanaya and Rose talked. There was a slam of the door downstairs, but it was probably just his parents.

He sighed as he closed his eyes. And then there was _that _voice from his doorway.

"You play the violin, KK?"

Karkat snapped his eyes open, and saw Sollux's leaning against the doorway. He tripped over his own feet before crashing into the side of his desk, knocking his laptop on the ground along with his violin and bow.

"What are you doing in my house, Captor?!"

"Well. My dad came to visit your parents. Told you he was visiting a childhood friend."

Karkat grabbed the closest item, which was a pen, and threw it at Sollux, who easily dodged it. The shorter boy growled and pointed to the hallway," Get out of MY FUCKING ROOM!"

"Come along, Rose. We should get going for our date."

"Ah yes," she stood up and grabbed her violin case. She walked up to Karkat before whispering," Your gaydar's going off," and patted his head.

"Fuck you Rose!"

"Kanaya's job there. I'll come over again next week," she smiled at the two and held Kanaya's hand before walking out of the room.

Karkat pushed Sollux out of the way before shouting down the stairs to Rose's retreating back," I fucking hate you Rose Lalonde! I hate you more then your brother Dave!"

She waved at him before walking out the door. Karkat growled before turning to Sollux," Get out."

"Well someone is being bitchy."

"I'm not even going to reply to that. Just get out."

Sollux shrugged before walking downstairs. Karkat sighed and pinched his nose before going downstairs. "It's only Monday. When will this day end?"

"Well good to see you finally decided to come down Karkat," he heard his dad joke. Karkat just gave a grunt in response and looked at the man who was sitting beside him. He was about the same age as his parents. Asian (Korean from what Sollux says) and had the same two different eye colors.

"Karkat, this is an old friend Psiioniic. Psiioniic, you know my son Karkat."

"What kind of name is 'Psiioniic'?"

"A nickname from when we were younger. The same way your father is called Signless or Sufferer and me Disciple."

Psiioniic looked at his friend, raising an eyebrow," Sufferer? And how did this name come to be?"

The other man shrugged sheepishly," Well, you know how clumsy I am..."

Karkat rolled his eyes and went up to his room, grabbing his laptop. He ran back to the living room and grabbed Sollux's shirt, dragging him to the basement. "Yo Nepeta, close whatever shippy tab you are on."

"It's not a shippy tab. I'm drawing!"

"Sure," he sighed as he turned to Sollux. "You good with computers?"

"Amazing, why?"

"Fix mine."

"Why should I fix yours?"

"You scared me and made me knock it down. Make sure it's not broken."

"I didn't scare you!"

"You're the one who said 'you play the violin, KK?'" he did an impression of Sollux's voice as he repeated the other's words. "Now, you burst in my room and scare me. You fix it, Tholluxth."

"Well you sure are demanding."

"And you're annoying."

Sollux grabbed the laptop before going sitting on the floor to look at the computer. Karkat sat beside him and just watched over his shoulder. Nepeta smiled at the two before she took a picture, without either of them knowing.


	5. Chapter 5

_Am I actually updating? Yes._

_Are you guys mad at me? Probably._

_Do I like this chapter? Hell fucking no._

_This chapter gave me the most fucking problems ever and I got such horrible writer's block. I apologize to all of you for you know IT SUCKING SO BADLY._

_AND HOW DO I HAVE OVER 50 PEOPLE FOLLOWING THIS STORY? REALLY, SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHERE THE LOGIC IS._

* * *

A week had already passed, and though he'd never admit it Karkat actually liked this new town. And possibly some of the idiots that inhabited it.

Currently it was Saturday and apparently noon as Karkat was dragged out of his bed like usual from Nepeta if he slept that long.

"It's time to get up!" she shouted as she pulled him on the floor by his feet.

Karkat's eyes snapped open as he felt her pinning him down by his shoulders while her claws—fingernails—sunk into his skin. "What the fuck, Nepeta?"

"C'mon sleepy head! I know you don't go to bed until like four in the morning, but you sleep too late," the girl giggled a bit as she sunk her nails farther into his skin.

That's when he tried to push her off him, yelling out a," God damn it Nepeta, would you stop that?"

She frowned a bit as she sat up," Sorry."

Karkat groaned and pushed the girl off him. As she fell off him and he had the ability to sit up, he shot her a glare, growling out a," Would you cut those things?"

She folded her arms, shaking her head," Nope," she flahed him a smile and got up, skipping out of the room giggling.

Karkat pushed himself up from the floor and walked over to his door to head downstairs. "I hate her. I hate her. I hate her," he continually muttered to himself as he head to the kitchen, seeing his dad on the phone.

"Of course you're allowed to stay for a bit. No, no, no it's no trouble at all. Alright, we'll pick you up soon," he laughed and hung up the phone.

Karkat raised an eyebrow," What was that about?"

"Your brother's is coming down to visit."

"Which brother?"

"The only brother you have. Kankri."

Nepeta looked over at the two, petting her cat," I hope he likes Pounce."

"And Karkat, he'll be sharing a room with you."

"Wait a fucking second! We have a spare room!"

Nepeta turned around to face her brother, shaking her head," No we don't, Karkat."

"Yeah we do, Nepeta," Karkat turned to face her, pointing to the living room," it's called the couch."

"Kankri is not sleeping on the couch," his mother snapped at him.

Karkat rolled his eyes at her," Whatever. I need a shower."

Nepeta giggled at him, leaning over the back of the couch," Yes, you do Karkat. Want to look your best when you go over to Sollux's, right?" the last word she let out a sing-song tone and winked at him.

"Wait, what? I never said I was going to Sollux's."

"He called...yesterday? Yeah, I think it was yesterday. Asked if you could come over and I told him sure!" she spun around smiling holding Pounce De Leon close. "The ship will sail!"

"Nepeta, picking up the phone? I'm shocked."

"Just go take a shower."

Karkat heaved a sigh and walked up the stairs and down the hallway, grabbing a towel on his way to the bathroom. As he walked in and shut the door, he looked into the mirror and sighed at his reflection. His white-blonde hair had return to normal, the brownish color completely leaving it, and his red eyes stood out against his pale skin. The dark, natural bags stood out along with the red eyes _I'm a freak _was his only thought as he turned away from the reflection.

He stripped out of his clothes, only leaving his boxers on as he turned on the faucet. He waited a couple of seconds to see if the water had heated up yet, only to be an idiot and stick his hand under the boiling hot water.

"Ow, fuck," he snapped and turned on the cold water. Soon enough as the water was at the perfect temperature, he turned on the shower head and stripped out of his boxers.

* * *

Ten minutes after the shower, he got out and wrapped the towel around his waist, heading to his room. As he got into the room, he closed the door and changed into his regular t-shirt and jeans while pulling on Sollux's six-sizes-too-large hoodie that he kept because why the fuck not?

Soon enough he heard his pesterchum start beeping, telling him someone was pestering him. He sighed and placed his glasses on his face as he looked over at his laptop to see who it was, and surprisingly, it was Kanaya.

-grimAuxiliatrix [GA] begun pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

GA: So Nepeta Informed Me About This Meeting You Would Have With Solluxander

CG: SOLLUXANDER? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, MARYAM?  
GA: Sadly I Am Not

GA: That Is His Birth Name As I Found Out While Helping Out In The Counslers Office

CG: WOW, I CAN HANG THAT OVER HIS HEAD.

CG: BUT, I DON'T KNOW.

CG: NEPETA SAID HE CALLED AND ASKED TO HANG OUT _YESTERDAY_.

CG: WHY THE FUCK SHE NEVER TOLD ME, THAT'S BEYOND ME.

CG: SHE'S PROBABLY SECRETLY SHIPPING US LIKE ANOTHER YAOI ANIME.

GA: When Has Nepeta Ever Watched A Certain Yaoi Anime

CG: SHUT UP KANAYA.

CG: THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT.

CG: WE'LL PROBABLY JUST PLAY VIDEO GAMES.

GA: And Possibly Rent A Disastrous Type Of Romantic Movie

CG: DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK WITH ME, DEAR COUSIN.

CG: OH YEAH, SPEAKING OF COUSINS.

CG: YOUR _DARLING_ OLDER ONE IS COMING TO VISIT FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS.

GA: Kanny?

CG: YOU CALL HIM KANNY TOO?

CG: I THOUGHT THAT WAS JUST PORRIM.

CG: JUST FORGET IT.

GA: Alright

CG: ...

GA: Something On Your Mind

CG: CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?

GA: Is Karkat Vantas Asking His Darling Cousin If He Can Ask A Simple Question

GA: Im Appalled

CG: YEAH, YEAH. SARCASM IS NOTED, KANAYA.

CG: BUT, HOW LONG HAVE SOLLUX AND ARADIA BEEN DATING?

GA: Quite A While Actually

GA: I Know They Were Best Friends From Kindergarten

GA: And Then They Went To A Kiddie Valentine Dance In Middle School

GA: And He Asked Her Out In Eighth Grade

GA: I Think At Least

GA: And They've Been Together Ever Since

CG: HAS HE DATED ANY GUYS BEFORE?

GA: So You Do Like Sollux

GA: I Knew It

CG: JUST GIVE ME THE ANSWER PLEASE.

GA: Alright Alright

GA: I Dont Know About Males

GA: He May Have Secretly Dated A Boy Named...Eridan?

GA: I Dont Know

GA: Those Two Fought A Lot

GA: Like Fifth Grade Flirting Fighting

GA: And Soon Enough The Guy Moved

CG: GOOD FUCKING GOD.

CG: HOW SMALL IS THIS WORLD?

GA: Well Remember You Lived In New York

GA: A Lot Of People Move To New York

GA: And Seattle Is Just A Ten Minute Drive From Skaia

GA: So Its Really No Surprise At All

Right as Karkat was about to type a reply, another chat box came up.

- twinArmageddons [TA] begun pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

TA: kk be ready iin ten miinute2

TA: my dad 2hould come get you

TA: unle22 you want two walk to my hou2e

TA: and you're more then welcome to spend the niight

TA: though aa ii2 at my hou2e two

CG: OKAY, GOOD.

CG: BECAUSE MY BROTHER IS COMING TO VISIT AND I CAN ACTUALLY BE AWAY FROM HIM

CG: AND I'LL JUST FUCKING WALK TO YOUR GOD DAMN HOUSE

CG: AND YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING, CAPTOR?

CG: I DIDN'T EVEN SAY I WAS COMING TO HANG OUT WITH YOU

CG: MY IDIOT OF A SISTER DECIDED 'OH LOOK, KARKAT AND SOLLUX WOULD BE PURRFECT TOGEETHER. WHY DON'T I MAKE THEM HANG OUT?'

As he hit enter, he looked back at what he said. "Fuck, no, no, no. I did not mean that," he shouted as he pulled at his hair. He placed his elbows on the keyboard.

CG: ALDFJAL;FJASDFJ

TA: ...

TA: what?

CG: NEVER MIND

CG: FORGET I SAID ANYTHING

TA: where diid purrfect come from?

CG: SHE LIKES CAT PUNS

CG: JUST FORGET I SAID ANYTHING

CG: AND IF I DO COME OVER WITH ARADIA THERE

CG: NO MAKE OUT SESSIONS

TA: pfft a2 iif

TA: 2he probably want2 two go iinto the wood2

TA: a2 an 'adventure'

-twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

CG: WHAT FUCKING WOODS?

-twinArmageddons [TA] is now offline!-

Karkat sighed and closed the window, though he saw that he forgot to send Kanaya a message back about their previous conversation and she continually pester him.

GA: Hello

GA: Karkat Are You Still There

CG: KANAYA, I GOT TO GO.

CG: 2EE YOU LATER.

GA: Thats Solluxs Quirk

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]-

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] is offline!-

As he shut his laptop off he heaved a sigh and stood up, going downstairs to find his dad. And where he found his dad was sitting in the arm chair reading another awful religion text book.

Karkat leaned against the back of the armchair and looked at his dad," I'm going to Sollux's house and he asked me if I could stay the night."

"That's fine with me. Who's taking you over there?"

"I'm going to walk."

"Alright, call me if you need anything. Nepeta and your mother are gone right now."

"Doctor appointment?"

His dad nodded his head and went back to his text book.

Karkat rolled his eyes and went back upstairs, grabbing his phone and shoving random clothing articles into a bag. He soon finished and let out a sigh of relief, placing the bag over his shoulder. He walked back downstairs and headed to the door, before shouting out an," Dad, I'm gone!"

"Be careful!" was the last thing he heard as he closed the door. "There is no way in hell I'm walking that far for nothing," he noted and grabbed his bike, getting on it and started peddling down the sidewalk.

Soon enough, there he got to an intersection lane and was waiting for the light on his side to let the pedestrians cross. "Mommy, what's wrong with him?" he heard a little girl ask and he could feel someone staring at his back.

He snapped his head to see who had said that about him, smiling a bit as the girl hid behind her mother's leg. The mother looked at him and quickly let out an," I'm sorry, she didn't mean it."

"No big deal, really. I'm used to it," Karkat let out a small smile and fixed his glasses," I'm Karkat and I was born without much color in my skin."

"Your hair is really cool, uh...cat?"

As he was about to reply, he noticed that the pedestrians' light hand turned green. He pulled up his hood and begun down the sidewalk again. About two minutes later he had arrived at Sollux's house.

He leaned his bike against the garage door and stood on the porch to ring the doorbell. "I got it!" he heard Sollux shout and the door opened to where he could see the lisping idiot's smiling face. And wow, he could actually see the idiot had blue and red braces on too. "What are you waiting on? Come in."

"Okay, okay. Fine," he muttered as he walked into the house, placing his bag on the floor beside the door.

"I see you still kept my jacket."

"Shut up," Karkat sighed and pulled the hood down," do you want it back?"

"Nah, keep it. I don't even really like that one much," he sat down on his leather couch and looked over at Karkat. "So, how come each time I see you your hair is a different color?" he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow

"No reason," was the only reply from Karkat as he looked away from Sollux.


End file.
